Tea Matryoshka
by Shiroikumo 2152
Summary: Arthur yakin bahwa manusia itu pasti berubah. Ya, berubah untuk mengganti topeng yang lama dengan topeng yang baru. Hal yang terpenting adalah ia jujur pada orang yang ia cintai dan tidak ada kepura-puraan. RusUk/Don't like, don't read/Oneshot/RnR?


_Iris ametis dengan aksen keabu-abuannya menatapku penuh gairah. Peluh menetes dari pelipisnya mengenai sisi bibirku yang terus mengeluarkan suara-suara memabukkan seakan meminta lebih. Oh, Prof, aku ingin lebih. Lebih. Puaskan aku, tak apa... walau harus ternodai nilai dalam sisi akademisku_

* * *

**Hetalia: Axis Powers – Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Pairing – Russia x England/United Kingdom**

**Warning; Yaoi, Human Names Used, Typo(s), Out of Character, etc**

* * *

Angin malam berembus pelan menerpa tirai pintu balkon yang dibiarkan terbuka. Kamar hotel dengan tipe _Suit Room_ terasa sangat luas kala diisi hanya dua orang. Menyatu dalam kegelapan ruangan dengan suara rintihan, erangan, dan desahan dari seorang pemuda Inggris. Suara tarikan napas memburu terus keluar dari _partner_ seksnya yang juga merupakan dosen di kampus. Tubuh Arthur sudah terbiasa dengan hentakan dan irama dari sang dosen pembimbing yang memang mempunyai kesamaan dengannya. Penyuka sesama jenis. Ya, sungguh sebuah kebetulan –atau kejaiban untuk Arthur– bisa bertemu pasangan dominan untuknya. Menikmati satu malam setiap minggu. Berdua.

**Alchester, Warwickshire, Inggris**

**16:15 PM**

Arthur melihat pada jam tangan _Rolex_-nya, masih menunggu dosen pembimbingnya, Ivan Braginsky, untuk bimbingan rutinnya menyelesaikan skripsi. Satu _cup_ cappucino hangat masih setia menemaninya sembari menikmati udara dingin musim gugur. Dedaunan berwarna _hazel_ terlihat berguguran di jalan kota. Orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan syal melingkar untuk menutupi leher mereka. Iris zamrud Arthur hanya memandang bosan keluar kaca kedai kopi.

"Hhh," desahnya pelan, melirik kembali pada arlojinya. "Kenapa lama sekali, sih."

Kertas-kertas dalam map ia keluarkan dan membacanya kembali. Berharap tak mendapat revisi-revisi lain dari dosen pembimbingnya. Jujur saja selama bimbingan dengan beliau selalu saja ada detil kecil yang Arthur lewatkan. Kalaupun memang Arthur ceroboh, yah, Arthur akui bahwa ia memang ceroboh. Padahal sewaktu mengerjakan setiap bab, Arthur selalu mengecek ulang kembali hasil pekerjaannya.

"Kirkland," ujar seorang pria paruh baya berperawakan sangat tinggi, tampan, dan senyum tipis membuat Arthur bernapas lega. Dosen pembimbingnya datang juga akhirnya. "Ah, maaf, saya terlambat, _da_."

"Tidak apa-apa, Prof."

"Jadi bagaimana dengan revisimu lusa lalu? Sudah diedit lagi?"

Arthur mengangguk mantap, "Sudah, Prof. Saya juga ingin bertanya di beberapa bagian pada –– "

"Kita bicarakan hal ini di tempat lain saja," potong Ivan sebelum Arthur menyelesaikan ucapannya, "kita ke tempat yang biasa. Aku ingin membicarakan hal ini dengan metode yang berbeda."

Arthur dapat merasakan tekanan yang berbeda pada kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Ivan. Sebuah senyuman maut Ivan lemparkan dan membuat dada Arthur berdegup kencang. Semburat merah terlihat di pipi Arthur. Rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu yang terbang dalam perutnya. Oh, tolonglah, hanya dengan senyuman saja sudah bisa membuat Arthur terangsang.

Arthur mengerti benar jalan pikiran Ivan. Bagaimana Ivan memancingnya untuk mengikuti naluri seksnya. Bagaimana Ivan tahu apa yang membuat Arthur semakin tertarik dalam medan cintanya. Dan, bagaimana Ivan dapat membuat Arthur tunduk dalam hubungan yang bisa dibilang tak bisa ini. Semua yang ada dalam diri Ivan benar-benar membuat Arthur gila akan pria Rusia itu.

Kulit putih pucat Ivan yang seputih salju sangat khas pria-pria dari negaranya. Rambut _beige_ yang terlihat ringan diterpa angin, belum lagi iris ametis dengan aksen keabua-abuan seperti sebuah magnet bagi Arthur agar tak bisa lepas dari pandangannya. Sungguh sebuah penggambaran sempurna dalam bayangan Arthur tentang pasangan dominannya dalam hubungan ini.

"Prof, keluarkan semua metode yang dapat membuat saya mengerti. Saya ingin _lebih mendalami_ ini." Arthur menatap lurus pada Ivan dengan mantap.

"Bersabarlah _dorogoi_ ini akan menjadi semakin mudah. Selain membuat skripsimu lebih cepat selesai tanpa melupakan detil lagi, juga... memberikan kepuasan yang lain."

**.**

**.**

Kedua tangan Arthur masih memegang mapnya erat, kakinya menapak pada lobi hotel, menunggu Ivan selesai membuat pesanan kamar. Udara hangat ia embuskan dari mulutnya, hawa semakin mendekati malam memang semakin dingin. Semburat jingga di langit menandakan matahari akan kembali ke peraduannya. Siluet dari gedung-gedung lama membuat kesan romantis kota tua terlihat di sore hari. Indah.

Setelah mendapat kunci kamar, mereka melepas jas musim gugurnya, dan menggantungnya pada gantungan dalam lemari. Ivan merebut map Arthur, lalu melemparkannya entah ke mana. Sorot mata Ivan terlihat lapar saat melihat Arthur melepas syalnya, membuat leher jenjangnya yang polos terekspos sempurna. Pria Rusia itu maju selangkah untuk memperkecil jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Ivan meremas bahu Arthur lembut, "Kau siap?"

"Mmh, Prof –– "

"Sshh," Ivan meletakan telunjuk pada bibir mungil Arthur. "Aku sudah mengatakan ini berulang kali, 'kan? Ketika kita hanya sedang berdua, panggil saja aku dengan nama kecil saja. Ivan."

Arthur mengangguk kecil. Masih sedikit ada rasa canggung dalam hatinya, walau Ivan memintanya untuk memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya saja, Arthur masih tak terbiasa. Hampir lima bulan ia menjalin hubungan tak biasa ini dengan dosen pembimbingnya. Baginya, setiap orang berhak mendapat cinta yang menurut mereka anggap pantas. Tuhan memberikan cinta sebagai anugerah terbesar dalam hidup. Tak peduli jika cinta itu harus dengan sesamanya atau lawan jenis. Arthur hanya ingin bebas mengekspresikan perasaannya pada orang yang ia anggap pantas dan mau menerima dia apanya.

Arthur tahu bahwa pihak gereja di Inggris tidak akan memberikan ijin mengenai pernikahan sesama jenis, walau pihak kerajaan sudah mengabsahkan mengenai hal ini pada 17 Juli 2013. Ivan pun, menurut Arthur, merupakan seorang yang berani. Padahal di negerinya, hubungan sesama jenis belum bisa mendapatkan persetujuan dari pemerintah. Mungkin inilah yang Arthur sebut sebagai sebuah ironi.

Ingin hati Arthur untuk berterus terang pada pihak kampusnya mengenai hubungan ini, tapi pertimbangan moral masih jadi beban. Jadi, biarlah ini menjadi hubungan istimewanya dengan Ivan. Dosen pembimbing juga pasangan dominannya. Dunia kampus yang sudah terkenal dengan dunia para calon cendekiawan muda juga memiliki sisi lain. Arthur tak ingin menampiknya. Setidaknya ia jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

Ivan mendorong pemuda itu ke atas ranjang, menindinya perlahan. Jarinya mulai menelusuri pipi, lalu turun ke leher jenjang Arthur. Menyentuh setiap jengkal titik sensitif Arthur, turun untuk bermain dengan kancing kemeja pasangannya. Arthur menahan napas. Oh, ini akan dimulai.

"Rileks, _moi milenkii_. Penyampaian koreksi pada bab tiga akan kusampaikan perlahan agar kau tak melewatkan apapun tanpa harus mengabaikan kenikmatan."

Arthur tersenyum simpul, menggangguk manja. Ia mengerti. Jemari Ivan dengan cekatan sudah menanggalkan pakaian Arthur. Geliatan pemuda itu membuat Ivan semakin bernafsu dengan sesekali berseloroh di tengah penyampaian materinya. Arthur suka dengan cara Ivan yang menurutnya _jenius_. Seperti setali tiga uang, Arthur mendapatkan beberapa keuntungan sekaligus –sejak awal. Arthur tahu mungkin ia tak akan fokus dengan penjelasan dosen pembimbingnya pada posisi seperti menuju puncak kenikmatan tertinggi, tapi siapa yang peduli. Arthur yakin bahwa manusia itu pasti berubah. Ya, berubah untuk mengganti topeng yang lama dengan topeng yang baru. Hal yang terpenting adalah ia jujur pada orang yang ia cintai dan tidak ada kepura-puraan.

* * *

**[A/N]**

Dorogoi: Bahasa Rusia yang berarti panggilan "sayang" untuk laki-laki, sedang untuk perempuan, dorogaya.

Moi milenkii: Bahasa Rusia yang berarti "sayangku" untuk laki-laki, sedang untuk perempuan, moya milenkaya.


End file.
